El primer beso de Alex
by hp'sworld
Summary: Alex está a punto de casarse pero Justin recuerda el primer beso de su hermana pequeña.


_El primer beso de Alex_

**Nota hp'sworld: **Esta historia está basada en Wizards of Waverly Place que lo tradujeron como "Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place" (en Latinoamérica) y "Los Magos de Waverly Place" (en España).

**Resumen: **Alex está a punto de casarse pero Justin recuerda el primer beso de su hermana pequeña.

**Disclaimer de la autora:** Nada de esto es mío. Todos los personajes son de Disney. Tengo que decir que no tengo ninguna compensación económica por escribir esto, sólo quiero divertirme y hacer pasar un buen rato a los demás.

**Recomendación:** No leáis esta historia si sois sensibles, es decir, trata sobre la relación de dos hermanos que se quieren pero que no pueden hacer nada por los cargos morales. Así que después no mandéis un review diciendo que esto es una cochinada. Avisados estáis.

_**Sugerencia musical: **_Este capítulo, en especial, está basado en la canción_ Wedding Dress _de y Tommy C pero os aconsejaría que escucharais la canción _Wedding Dress_ de Taeyang (que es la canción original y la de JReyez y Tommy C solo es la versión inglesa). Aunque la canción de Taeyang está cantada en chino, menos algunas frases como _baby_ / _you should be my lady_ / _wedding Dress_. Espero que las canciones sean de vuestro agrado.

_**Capítulo 1 – Wedding Dress**_

_Never should've let you go_

_Nunca debería haberte dejado ir_. Aquellas palabras se le clavaron en la piel, a Justin, como si fueran pequeños cristales y la realidad lo abrumó. La había dejado ir. Nunca lo debería haber hecho y esa fue la primera vez que se arrepintió de lo que había hecho.

Volvió a pensar en aquellas palabras. _Nunca debería haberte dejado ir_. Aquellas palabras volvieron a hacer de las suyas y lo abofetearon no una sino cinco veces. Aquel día, Alex había desobedecido más de lo normal las reglas del tiempo y el espacio al pronunciar el conjuro _Madgririn Timegririn_ y lo había ayudado con Miranda.

_Never found myself at home_

_Nunca me encontré a mí mismo en casa._ Después de aquel suceso, no pudo mirarla a la cara con normalidad hasta pasado, por lo menos, un año. Ella ni siquiera se acordaba de ello pero Justin lo revivía evocando, constantemente, la fugacidad y la intensidad del momento.

_Ever since that day that you walked  
Right out the door_

_Des del día que saliste por la puerta_. Justin no pudo evitar recordar aquella noche. _¿Una consulta de último momento?_ susurró Justin extrañado. _¡Son las doce de la noche! ¿No puedes esperar a mañana?_ Murmuró Justin frustrado. _Solo me gustaría probar una cosa…_ Alex se acercó.

_Madgririn Timegririn _enunció Justin, él sabía que aquello estaba mal. _¿No puedes esperar a mañana? _Preguntó Justin de mal humor. Alex se quedó unos segundos sin decir nada. _¡Sí, supongo!_ Murmuró Alex levantándose de la cama de su hermano mayor. _¡Buenas noches Justin! ¡Siento haberte despertado! _Musitó Alex de golpe. Se dirigió a la puerta y miró por última vez a Justin de _aquella_ manera.

_You were like my beating heart_

_That I, I can't control_

_Tú eras como mi latiente corazón que yo, yo no puedo controlar._ El corazón de Justin latía a mil por hora cuando Alex se le acercó, incluso horas después, le seguía latiendo el corazón a toda velocidad: PU-PUM, PU-PUM. Siempre había podido ordenar a todas sus extremidades lo que podían o no hacer pero en aquel instante nada quiso obedecerle, solo se dejó llevar, inconsciente, por el momento.

_Even though we've grown apart_

_Aunque nos distanciáramos. _Distanciarse había sido doloroso para Justin pero lo más doloroso para él, sin duda, fue cuando tuvo que ir a estudiar a la Universidad. Alejarse definitivamente de ella. No era que no estuvieran ya distanciados pero separarse de ella (físicamente) significaba no verla ni por la mañana ni por la noche. Ni siquiera le podría molestar poniendo la música alta o rompiéndole su figura de acción favorita.

_My brain can't seem to let you go_

_Mi mente no puede creer que te dejara ir_. Sí, estaba mal pero había tantas cosas malas, que qué importaba que Justin no se arrepintiera de pensar en su hermana pequeña. _¿Por qué su lógica no lo había dejado disfrutar del momento? ¿Por qué tenía que estar mal que dos personas se quisieran? ¿Qué le tenía que importar al mundo? _Siempre le habían dicho que enamorase no era un sentimiento malo pero nunca mencionaron la parte negativa. _¿Por qué la había dejado ir?_ Ni siquiera él, el chico listo, lo entendió. ¿Serían principios?

_Thinking back to the old times_

_When you kept me up late at night_

_Recordando viejos tiempos cuando tú me sujetabas tarde en la noche. _Ella posó sus delicados brazos alrededor de su cuello para atraerlo más a ella. Toda aquella distancia era demasiada. Pero aquello no le importó a la parte técnica de Justin. Hermana igual a intocable en su mente y en su corazón ¿qué significaba hermana?

Ella lo agarró pero él se zafó. _¡Por favor Justin, no lo hagas! ¡Quiero recordarlo!_ Exclamó su hermana cuando supo las intenciones que tenía Justin. _Madgririn Timegririn_ y todo volvió al principio.

_We use to mess around  
Laugh and play, fuss and fight_

_Solíamos hacer travesuras: reíamos y jugábamos, nos fusionábamos y peleábamos. _Y tanto que solían hacer travesuras, hasta que él se convirtió en el hermano responsable y sabelotodo que era ahora. Él siempre la protegía, en el parque, le compraba un helado con su propio dinero pero ella siempre se las apañaba para que el gamberro más malo del parque se metiera con ella y él lo único que hacía era defenderla, en definitiva, acabar lleno de moratones, sin embargo, ver su sonrisa y escuchar un gracias por su parte, hacía que las heridas dolieran menos.

_I guess it's too late, I'm dancing this dance alone  
this chapter's done, the story goes on_

_Supongo que es demasiado tarde, estoy bailando este baile solo. Este capítulo está pasado, la historia avanza. _Por más que Justin Russo no quisiera que avanzara, no podía retroceder en el tiempo tantos años, él mismo había elegido pasar de página al haber retrocedido en el tiempo para que Alex no se acordara. Y ahora, él estaba solo, con sus libros pero ella en escasos minutos sería la mujer de otro.

_Baby  
can't believe that you are not with me_

_Bebé, no puedo creer que no estés conmigo._ ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido de haber retrocedido en el tiempo? Justin aun se reclamaba por aquello. Ahora podrían ellos estar disfrutando, por ejemplo, de un bonito día de playa, disfrutar de algún paisaje rural o de respirar profundamente y saber que con la compañía del otro nada podía hacerles daño.

_'Cause you should be my lady_

_Porque tú deberías ser mi dama. _Alex debería ser su chica y no la de aquel mecánico de cuarta llamado Dean Morearti. Ni siquiera sabía que veía en él que hiciera que Alex sentara la cabeza y hubiera aceptado casarse. Aquella no era _su_ Alex. _Su_ Alex era pueril y mimada, lista y astuta, irresponsable y afable.

Justin no podía encontrar ningún defecto en Alex. Ni siquiera era un defecto el que fuera un imán para los problemas porque gracias a eso, ella le necesitaba. Ella precisaba que la ayudara y no había nada más gratificante que saber que ella lo requería allí. Deshacer cualquier hechizo que Alex hubiera conjurado era saber que ella aun no estaba preparada para enfrentarse sola a la vida.

_All I want is to set your heart free_

_Todo lo que quiero es liberar tu corazón. _A Justin no se le había pasado por alto lanzarle un hechizo para que se diera cuenta que casarse con Dean no era _práctico_. Alex era un espíritu libre y no podía salir con aquel mecánico que no le podría dar la vida que ella quería.

_But if you believe that you belong with him_

_Pero si crees que le perteneces._ Justin nunca se paró a pensar en ello. Las bofetadas que sintió con "el haberla dejado ir" no fueron ni la mitad de dolorosas que el de que ella "le perteneciera a otro". Su mundo se vino abajo en cuestión de segundos. ¿Y si él sí que la hacía feliz?

_Promise me, you won't let anyone hurt you_

_Prométeme que no dejarás que nadie te lastime._ Si ella de verdad estaba enamorada de Dean, lo único que podía esperar era que nadie (y menos Dean) la lastimara, aunque Justin sabía de sobra que ella se sabía defender sola.

_Remember, I will always be here for you_

_Recuerda que siempre estaré ahí para ti._ Aquella frase lo decía todo. Justin ya no podía añadir nada nuevo. Él siempre estaría ahí aunque ella no lo supiera.

_Even if it kills me to see you  
in that wedding dress_

_Aunque me mate verte en este vestido de novia._ Aun recordaba lo que ella le había dicho. _Justin, ¡estás más pensativo de lo normal!_ Exclamó Alex y después rió. _¡Qué no me voy a la guerra!_ Su risa volvió a retumbar en los oídos de Justin. _Sé que de pequeña (y no tan pequeña) me porté mal contigo, pero ¿sabes qué? Siempre me ha gustado cabrearte… _se quedó unos minutos pensando en lo que iba a decir a continuación. _Bueno, creo que nunca he pensado en nadie mejor para que sea el padrino de mi boda. Es más, no aceptaré un no por respuesta…_ se impuso Alex intentando poner cara seria.

_Oh see you in that wedding dress_

_Oh verte en este vestido de novia._ La música empezó a sonar anunciando que la novia iba a hacer su aparición estelar. Justin no quiso girarse a mirarla, no podía. Todos los invitados exclamaron _oh_ pero Justin sabía qué Alex estaba mucho más guapa que un simple _oh_.

_See you in that wedding dress_

_Verte en este vestido de novia._ Se escuchaban los pasos rítmicos de Alex y la caída de los pétalos de rosa que tiraban las damas de honor. Justin no pudo resistirse y giró su cabeza para contemplarla. Cualquier otra chica hubiera parecido horrible al lado de _su_ Alex. Su pelo recogido en una simple coleta, el escaso maquillaje que hacía destacar su belleza natural y aquel vestido simple (sin ninguna floritura) hacía verla la mujer más hermosa en la faz de la tierra.

_Oh see you in that wedding dress_

_Oh verte en este vestido de novia._ La música paró cuando Alex llegó al altar al lado de Dean. Los ojos de Justin empezaron a nublarse, las lágrimas se le acumulaban, algunas se escaparon de la prisión de sus ojos y surcaron lentamente su mejilla. Aquellas lágrimas de impotencia fueron fácilmente confundidas con lágrimas al ver a su hermana a punto de casarse. Alex lo miró y le apretó el brazo amistosamente para segundos después mirar a, su pronto, marido.

_Snapping out this misery_

_Echando bruscamente esta miseria._ Justin se quitó violentamente las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Miró al frente unos segundos y luego recobró la compostura. Se irguió y no dejó que sus sentimientos interfirieran, al fin y al cabo, él lo había elegido hacía unos cuantos años atrás.

_Depression this ain't me_

_Depresión, ese no soy yo. _¿Cuándo Justin había llorado? ¿Cuándo se había desalentado? ¿Cuándo no había tenido un plan alternativo para deshacer lo que había hecho su hermana? Él nunca se había deprimido y aquel suceso por deprimente que fuera, lo empujaba a que superara su enamoramiento.

_But I always turn around  
180 degrees_

_Pero siempre giro 180 grados. _No había razón alguna para que la vida no continuara. Aun tenía sueños que cumplir y metas que alcanzar. Con una simple decisión podía intentar olvidar a aquella chica de cabello negro y verdes ojos.

_You got control of me_

_And I, I can't explain_

_Tú tomas mi control y yo, yo no puedo explicarme._ La ceremonia ya había acabado para el alivio de Justin. _¿Qué? ¿No me dices nada?_ Preguntó la alegre Alex. _Ni un ¡qué guapa estás! o ¡felicidades Alex, por fin has sentado la cabeza!_ La chica reía.

_Somebody call 911 Emergency  
Before I go insane_

_¡Qué alguien llame al 911! Emergencia. Antes de que me vuelva loco._ ¿Cómo quería Alex que Justin la felicitara? ¿Cómo podía, si era su dulce hermana? _¡No dices nada! Sé que te alegras…_ soltó Alex después de abrazarlo. _Por eso estabas llorando… Tu hermana pequeña se ha hecho mayor… _murmuró Alex. _¡Sí! Claro_ fue lo único que articuló Justin a decir.

_Since you've moved on_

_You took a piece of me give it back_

_Desde entonces, tú has seguido adelante y te llevaste un pedazo mío, devuélvemelo. _Ella se había alejado de él y lo peor de todo había sido que él mismo lo había propiciado. Cuando ella traspasó la puerta, se había llevado un pedazo de él.

_So much pain in my chest  
Blacking out, heart attack_

_Tanto dolor en mi pecho. Perdiendo el conocimiento, ataque al corazón._ Y, allí se encontraban, en el banquete. En el lado opuesto al que se encontraba Alex. _¡Quiero pedir un brindis por la novia!_ Exclamó Dean y todos bebieron a la salud de la novia. _Sabéis que yo no soy muy hablador pero me toca hablar. ¡Lo único que puedo pedir es salud para mí y para mi ya mujer! Ella es mi vida y yo prometo hacerla feliz…_ Justin dejó de escucharlo, empezaba a sentirse mal. Bebió de su copa llena de agua y luego cerró sus ojos.

_I guess it's too late, I'm dancing this dance alone_

_It's too late_

_Supongo que es demasiado tarde, estoy bailando este baile solo. Es demasiado tarde. _Justin se excusó diciendo que se encontraba mal _¡Vamos Justin! ¿No te vas a quedar solo en la mesa, no? ¡Sabes qué no te dejaré en paz! ¡Eres el único que aún no ha bailado con la novia!_ Alex lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró (literalmente) hacia la pista de baile. Una canción lenta empezó a sonar, Alex abrazó a su hermano y posó su cabeza en el hombro de aquel pero Justin sabía qué aunque estaba bailando con _su_ hermana; en verdad, bailaba solo. Y lo único que él podía hacer era avanzar y dejar aquella obsesión.

_And I see you with your man  
and it's hard to understand_

_Y te veo con tu hombre y es difícil de entender._ La calma lo embargó cuando ella posó su delicada cabeza en su hombro y bailaron cual adolescentes en algún baile de fin de curso. _¿Me dejas?_ Dean le tocó el hombro amablemente. Justin gruñó pero se la cedió. Se volvió a sentar en su sitio y no dejó de mirarla. Una vuelta por aquí, una sonrisa por allá y por último un beso.

_If we belong, if I did you wrong,  
where we even began_

_Si nos pertenecemos, si hice algo mal, donde podemos aún comenzar._ Estaba más que claro que Justin lo había hecho mal pero ni siquiera tenía oportunidad de volver atrás y continuar lo que había dejado inconcluso.

_We would always fuss and fight  
and it seems nothing was right_

_Nosotros siempre nos fusionábamos y peleábamos y parece que nada andaba bien._ Justin no se acordaba de un solo día en el que no hubieran peleado en Waverly Place y ahora empezaba a entender lo que significaba: Alex solo quería atraer su atención.

_But I loved you girl and you were  
my world but you'd never trust this guy_

_Pero te quería chica y tú eras mi mundo pero nunca tendrías que haber creído a ese tío._ ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que sentirse Justin en esos momentos? Nadie tenía un manual que pusiera: _ahora igual a sentirse triste_. ¿Qué debía hacer? Lo único que sabía que no debía hacer era quedarse de brazos cruzados pero entendía que decírselo a Alex era igual a ir al manicomio y perder a toda su familia.

_And I just don't get when  
you're acting like some other person_

_Y yo no consigo nada cuando tú estás actuando como cualquier otra persona._ Aquella no _era_ su hermana, Alex no era ni tan alegre ni tan pizpireta, _su_ Alex era mimada y caprichosa, decidida y mandona, vaga y diferente. Y todo aquello era lo que la hacía diferente a las demás. _Su_ Alex era todo lo contrario a las demás chicas, por eso, se sentía atraído por ella.

_But I try my best to hold on  
at the times when it ain't working_

_Pero intento hacerlo lo mejor posible para aguantar en las veces que no está funcionando._ Justin intentaba resistirse, podría haber alegado que tenía muchos deberes que hacer para la Facultad o que mañana tenía un examen muy importante pero allí se encontraba. Pensó qué podría olvidarla cuando viera que ya no estaba libre pero verla con el tal Dean, solo significaba una cosa bien clara. Él no estaba encaprichado de Alex.

_And every time that you say_

_it's over it breaks my heart_

_Y cada vez que dices que se ha acabado, rompes mi corazón..._ La fiesta seguía pero Justin seguía encontrándose indispuesto ya ni siquiera miraba a la niña de sus ojos. _Justin ¿te encuentras bien?_ Preguntó preocupada Alex sentándose a su lado y Justin asintió._ Sabes, ¡te tendrías que alegrar! Ya se ha acabado, no te molestaré tan a menudo…_ por enésima vez Alex rió.

… _and I don't know why  
'Cause you've done it a lot  
of times in the past _

… _y no sé el porqué. Porqué lo has hecho muchas veces en el pasado…_ ¿Por qué se había derrumbado precisamente el día de la boda? Alex había tenido cantidad de novios a lo largo de su vida pero ¿por qué Justin odiaba más a Dean? ¿Podría ser que era el único con el que había sentado la cabeza? Justin salió a tomar el aire y allí se sintió mucho mejor, lejos de ella y de su influencia. _Justin sé lo que te pasa_ afirmó Harper acercándose. _¡No sé de qué me hablas!_ Espetó Justin sin siquiera mirarla. ¡_Sí que lo sabes! ¡Sé como la miras! Lo extraño es que ella no se haya dado cuenta…_

_but I get back up and try  
You said we could work it out,  
how could you hurt me now_

… _pero regresaré y lo probaré. Tú dices que podríamos intentarlo, ¿cómo puedes herirme ahora?_ Sus brazos rodeándola, Justin la apartó. _¡Podemos intentarlo! _Exclamó Alex peor eso ahora no importaba, ni siquiera sabía que lo había dicho ni a _quién_.

Justin y Harper se quedaron unos segundos más a fuera. Harper lo sabía pero Justin estaba seguro que no se lo diría a Alex. _¿Te ha dañado mucho?_ Curioseó Harper después de estar minutos (que parecían horas) en silencio. Justin se fue sin contestarla y la chica pudo imaginar que su respuesta era un _sí_.

_And you moved on to the next,  
I'm left with an imperfect smile_

_Y tú sigues adelante con el próximo, me dejas con una sonrisa imperfecta._ La mayoría de los invitados se habían marchado y solo quedaban los más allegados. _¡Es la hora de irnos al hotel!_ Soltó Alex con una pícara sonrisa en los labios. Todos los familiares y amigos salieron a despedirlos. El coche esperaba ya en marcha y Alex los abrazó a todos sin saltarse a ninguno. Ella había continuado con su vida y se iba con _otro_. ¿Porqué él no podía hacer lo mismo? Los novios se subieron al coche con matrícula de RECIÉN CASADOS. Justin solo intentó sonreír aunque fuera una imperfecta sonrisa.

_¡Alex aun no ha dado su primer beso!_ Reveló Justin ante toda la familia, solo hacía falta ver cómo tartamudeaba para darse cuenta que lo que se estaba inventando era un cuento. _¿Me contarás tu primera vez?_ Preguntó Theresa a su hija. _¡Mamá!_ Exclamó Alex roja de vergüenza. _Primero se lo contarás a tu padre ¿no? Porque tendré que ir a estrangular al que haya tocado a mi hijita_ dijo Jerry muy serio. Alex se fue corriendo hasta estar fuera de la vista de su familia.

_¡No te hagas tanto el chulo!_ Exclamó Alex enfadada mientras sacaba algunos libros de la taquilla. _¡Mira!_ Alex cogió al primer chico que pasó por allí y lo besó durante unos diez segundos. _¡Ya he dado mi primer beso!_ Y se fue triunfal, por fin su hermano la dejaría en paz con el asunto de su primer beso. Justin se quedó unos segundos en el mismo sitio sin moverse. Una imperfecta sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

**Nota hp'sworld: **Esto será un minific de unos tres capítulos. El segundo capítulo tratará del primer beso de Alex (mejor relatado y no tan fragmentado) y se llamará "Las dos primeras veces". Por cierto, como podréis comprobar, hay algunas traducciones de las frases en inglés que están mal traducidas (no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo), así que he intentado darles un poco de sentido. Si queréis, podéis mandarme un review diciendo que están mal y yo ya las corregiré.

Espero que la historia haya sido de vuestro agrado y que si así lo ha sido, me dejéis un review, lo añadáis a favoritos o a alertas. **Muchas gracias** por leer los desvaríos de una loca.


End file.
